The 69th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by rubylicious
Summary: A SYOT story set before Katniss and Peeta's games. PM me to submit a tribute. Is currently OPEN. I will change it to closed when I have the complete tribute list.
1. Tribute Form and rules

Heya! It's Ruby here. This is my first story, but I decided to make a SYOT story because I thought it would be fun and interesting to write. So, without any further ado, I introduce to you…

THE TRIBUTE TEMPLATE!  
When submitting a tribute you are to follow this template

 **NAME:** _first and last_

 **GENDER:**

 **AGE:** _12-18_ **  
DISTRICT:** _1-12_

 **DID YOU VOULENTEER AND IF SO WHY:**

 **APPEARANCE:** _Have at least a paragraph describing your character's looks._

 **PERSONALITY:** _Also another nice big ol' paragraph here._

 **HISTORY:** _Basically a general explanation of significant events in your character's past._

 **STRENGHTS:** _At least 3 strenghts._

 **WEAKNESSES:** _At least 3 too._

 **WEAPON OF CHOICE:** _Put any weapon here or you could put hand to hand combat ect._

 **OTHER:** _Stuff like your token, your fears ect. Basically any extra info._

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that is it. Please submit your tributes in by review and the next chapter will be the list of tributes.

Toodles!

-Ruby


	2. Prolouge

**Ok guys, I know I said this chappie was going to be the tribute list, but I wanted to write a little prologue. So, yeah. The only tribute spot full so far is District 11 male. Also, from now on when submitting a tribute put in your top 3 districts. That's all for now guys, bye!**

Hallie sprinted through the forest, the careers were after her. Her foot caught on a tree root and she fell, short white hair splaying out on the ground. Hallie felt a career jump on top of her, she had trouble breathing. She knew she was going to die. She braced herself.

Nothing happened.

Hallie then remembered that she had an axe strapped to her back. It must have slipped upward in her fall and when the career tackled her, they must have gotten stabbed. Sure enough, a cannon soon fired. Hallie heard the careers whooping the dead career's name. Hallie was hit with realization that they must have thought the cannon was for Hallie! She knew now that she had to act before the hovercraft came. She drew out her only two knives from her belt. She bolted upright and threw them at the last two careers; she thought they were the girl from 4 and the boy from 1. Miraculously, the knives hit the girl in the head and the boy in the heart. Two cannons instantly fired. Hallie quickly took the few supplies the three dead tributes were carrying, and then she left. She hiked through the trees until dark, when she strapped up herself and her sleeping bag in a tree and took out a packet of beef jerky strips and some crackers and ate a couple. The anthem played; the three careers were dead and the girl from 5. A sudden surge of pride filled Hallie's heart; it was _her_ who killed the last three career tributes.

The next day, Hallie trekked through the forest. She had counted that the only tributes left in the arena were the boy from 7, the girl from 6, the girl from 10 and Hallie, who was the girl from 8. Hallie's light blue eyes spotted a boy running toward her. She took the axe from her back and grimaced as the boy's cannon fired. She did not like killing. A few hours of walking later, Hallie was sprinting away from a pack of mutated wolves. She knew this was the finale. She had to win for her family. Hallie held her axe in one hand and soon enough she sighted the girl from 6 being chased by the same mutts. The girl's eyes widened in fear as Hallie was nearing her; she had only just seen the axe.

"Sorry!" Hallie cried as the axe slammed into the girl's chest. Hallie was slowing down, she was fatigued and the mutts were nipping at her feet. Hallie's eyes lit up when she saw the girl from 10, but they dimmed when she saw the bow in the girl's hand and the quiver on her back. An arrow went flying at Hallie, it skimmed her cheek, tearing off some of the flesh. Hallie bit back a cry of pain and used the last ounce of strength she had to fling the axe at the girl. It embedded itself in her forehead and the girl collapsed and the final cannon of the year's games fired. The mutts seemed to disappear and Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the arena:

"May I present to you the Victor of the 68th Hunger Games: Hallie Stark of District 8!"


	3. District 10 reapings

_Carson Dyabla, District 10 male POV._

I walk to the Reaping with my family: Mom, Dad and my sister Destiny. We are all quiet as it is, of course, Reaping day, which makes everyone in the District nervous. I notice Nikita, my girlfriend, with her group of friends. She catches my eye and waves at me. I wave back and continue walking. When we reach town square, we separate, Mom and Dad going into the adult section, Destiny heading toward the 14 year old girls and I head toward the 16 year old boys area. Our escort, Kiara Areo, speaks in a high pitched Capitol accent. I zone out until the actual Reaping begin.

 _Noelle Sparks, District 10 female POV._

"Ladies first!" Kiara Areo giggle and dips her long, yellow fingernails into the girls bowl. I calm myself by thinking that the odds are in my favor over and over again. Kiara opens the slip and reads out:

"Noelle Sparks!" For a moment, I can't move, I can't speak, and I can't even think. After that moment, I slowly move toward the stage. _No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening!_ When I finally stand up on the stage, I try to put on a brave face.

"Oh, what a pretty little girl!" Kiara pinches my cheek. "Now for the boys!" Her fingernails click against the glass of the boys bowl. She pulls out a slip and announces the male tribute:

"Carson Dyabla!" Damn it! It would be much, much, MUCH easier if this boy was some kid I didn't know. I don't quite trust him, but I have talked to him before, and he is in my class at school. Like me, he slowly makes his way up to the stage and twists his facial expression into a brave smile. We shake hands and we are ushered off into the Justice Building.

First, my dad and my sister rush into the room. Olivia falls into my arms, and Dad places his hand on my shoulder.

"No! They can't make you go!" Olivia sobs into my shoulder.

"I promise you, I'll try to make it back." I say. Dad kisses me on the cheek and tells me he loves me. It would have been nicer if his breath wasn't contaminated with the scent of liquor. They leave, and my friends enter.

 _Carson Dyabla, District 10 male POV_

Destiny, Mom and Dad run into the room first. They smother me with hugs and I promise I'll try to get home to them. After a while, they leave and Nikita enters. Her bright brown eyes are glassy. She hugs me and kisses me on the lips. When she pulls away, I say

"I'll come back."

"I know." She replies. Nikita's hands reach up to her hair and she pulls out a green hairpin. She presses it into my palm.

"Use it as your token." She tells me. I nod in response and slide it into my pocket.


End file.
